


It's not fair.

by satyrgod



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ITS EICHIS FUNERAL GUYS!!!!!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrgod/pseuds/satyrgod
Summary: No matter how much you see it coming, it still hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so. yeah i was THAT guy and wrote a fanfic about eichis funeral  
> sorryyyyyy

"Thank you for everything, Keito-kun," Eichi's mother told him, and he gave her a nod, hoping to end the conversation then and there so he could continue on the way to Eichi's coffin.

"Not just planning the funeral, you know," she continued, and it took a great deal of effort for Keito to keep in the exasperated sigh he wanted to release. Dealing with Eichi's mother was challenging on the best of days, but at his funeral...

"It's fine," Keito said quickly, again hoping for this to be over, but of course his mother just went on.

"He loved you, you know. You always did so much for him..." Keito was certain Eichi's mother kept talking, but at this point, all he could hear was white noise. He felt an arm around his shoulders, suddenly, and allowed himself to be lead outside and onto a nearby bench.

"Yo, danna. Are you okay?" Kuro's voice brought him back to reality, and he lifted a trembling (When had that started?) hand to adjust his glasses.

"I'm fine," he said, taking in a few shuddering breaths, and he knew he sounded and looked anything but.

Kuro looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything, waiting for Keito to continue on his own.

"It's just _that woman_ ," Keito said finally, with more hatred in his voice than Kuro had ever heard him speak of anyone else with before. "It just... It's sickening how she's pretending to care now, isn't it? As if she's ever done anything for him! And does she- does she really think I want to be _thanked_ for being there for Eichi?! As if I was just doing a service? I just..." Kuro tightened his grip on Keito's shoulder, and Keito realizes he's practically hyperventilating at this point. He takes off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes to chase away the tears that had gathered there.

"I can't. I can't deal with her. I can't deal with any of this, I..."

Kuro remained silent for this entire ordeal, and Keito was thankful. Anything Kuro could have said would only make him irritated, he thinks.

"And I didn't even get to see him," he says belatedly, realizing he'd been chased away before even being able to see his best friend's body.

"Keito..." Kuro finally says, and if Keito was feeling up to it, he'd probably lecture Kuro for getting too familiar. "If you don't wanna deal with her, let me take care of it. I'll talk to her, alright? It ain't fair for you to be sittin' outside like this..."

Keito almost rejects him, wanting to deal with this by himself, but, when he thinks for a second, he realizes he can't deal with it by himself.

He needs Kuro, right now. And... that idea doesn't repulse him, as much as he hates being vulnerable.

"Thank you," Keito says quietly, and Kuro gets up, stretching a hand out to Keito, who takes it, noting his hand is still trembling quite a bit.

They return and, as promised, Kuro starts talking to Eichi's mother instead, distracting her from Keito, who hesitates for a few moments before walking up to the coffin.

Eichi lying still like this shouldn’t be so strange to Keito. He’s been there, when he’d go into comas. But this is different, unbearably so. No matter how much he’d prepared for this, no matter how much he’d seen it coming…

Seeing Eichi’s body still and lifeless right in front of him was something he just couldn’t take.

It didn’t help that he looked so peaceful. Keito knows that’s not how it was. Eichi was in pain until his body gave out.

Keito can’t even bring himself to cry. All he feels is a deep sense of sadness and a slight sense of bitterness.

It isn’t fair. He was so young.

It isn’t fair. It doesn’t matter how expected it was, why didn’t Eichi get to live just like everyone else?

He takes one last look at Eichi, before turning to the side, moving to go back to Kuro and sit down until the services began.

On the way over, he saw Eichi’s body out of the corner of his eye. Not looking straight at him, it really did look like he was just sleeping. Like he could just sit up, suddenly, and talk to him like normal. Like he was still here. Like he wasn’t dead.

It’s this that makes Keito start to crack.

He’ll never hear Eichi’s laugh again. He can’t lecture Eichi for not taking better care of himself anymore. He can’t tell Eichi to stop slacking off in Student Council anymore. He can’t help Eichi with his homework. He’ll never show Eichi his drawings again.

He walks over to Kuro, pulling on his sleeve and choking out a small “We need to go.”

Kuro nods, slinging an arm around Keito once again and leading him to a seat, where Keito sits, head in hands, slumping over with Kuro’s arm still around him.

“It isn’t fair,” he says quietly, “Why did this have to… I know why, but..!” Keito couldn’t even manage to be coherent, trying and failing to keep the quiet sobs escaping from him down.

Kuro’s hold was reassuring, though. Silent as the other may be, Keito still felt a lot less alone in this than he thought he was going to feel.

He hears a voice signalling that the services will start soon, and sits up, taking off his glasses again so he can wipe at his eyes again.

Kuro wordlessly removes his arm, and Keito looks at him in protest, only to be met with the fact Kuro is offering him a handkerchief.

Keito murmurs a thanks, taking it and wiping at his eyes with it. Kuro’s arm returns to its place around his shoulder, and Keito leans onto him, already tired, and knowing the worst is only yet to come.

His grip clenches around the handkerchief he’d been given, and he shut his eyes, steeling himself.

He’d been to hundreds of funerals in his life, hadn’t he?

This one can’t be that bad. He knew everything that was going to happen. He planned it all entirely.

He and _Eichi_ had planned it all entirely.

He opened his eyes, deciding there was no way he could make himself ready for this. He might as well just accept that there are some things not even he could prepare himself for.

**Author's Note:**

> this maaaay end up being a multichapter, with the other chapters being other characters at his funeral.  
> things i have planned are  
> -wataru (may be his own chapter, may be grouped with tori and yuzuru)  
> -knights minus arashi and mao   
> -tsukasa and hajime  
> -kaoru and rei   
> -tsumugi and chiaki
> 
> we will see if my motivation for this continues... if you have any in particular you wanna see lmk


End file.
